


Game

by Wallwalker



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Community: springkink, Multi, Plot What Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't have to be so cold, but it makes their game more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for LiveJournal's [Springkink](http://community.livejournal.com/springkink/) challenge in July of '07.  
> Prompt: Final Fantasy VI, Locke/Setzer/Celes: Ice queen - "we could warm you up"

Celes doesn't have to be so cold.

_She doesn't react at all when Locke passes her, even when he reaches out and catches her around her waist, eyes bright and wicked and eager. She wants to, of course, wants to turn around and kiss him until he's dizzy with lust, just to wipe that ridiculous grin off of his face... but instead she gently-but-firmly moves his hand away and keeps walking._

She knows very well that she isn't fooling anyone.

_When she runs into Setzer later he's a bit more subtle, though if anything his smile is more seductive than Locke's; he is used to seduction, to quiet words and subtle touches and pointed innduendos. And again she wants to give in, just to silence his ridiculous words, but she only gives him a cold, distant smile and walks away._

They both know her far too well to believe the illusion that she tries to craft.

_A few hours later, just before sunset, she is climbing down from the deck of the airship to find them both waiting for her, Setzer lounging on one of his red velvet couches and Locke leaning casually against the wall. She knows the look in their eyes, knows exactly what they're going to say and what they're going to do - knows that they're going to play her game on her terms._

But neither of them ever really complain, so why would she change?

_They're working as a team again, she thinks with ever-decreasing detachment. She is trapped between them quite pleasantly, Locke in front of her and Setzer behind, both of them carefully undressing her. Setzer pulls her bodice out of the way so that Locke can lean down and take one dark nipple between his lips. Locke loosens the ties of her breeches to make room for Setzer's careful hand, his touch steady as he reaches down and presses long, slim fingers against hot, tender flesh. Celes finally moans, pleasure shooting through her body like the remnants of magic, and allows herself to smile as they both redouble their efforts, encouraged by the sound and the growing warmth of her skin._

Besides, she knows very well that they both love a challenge.

_She's so blissfully warm there, pressed between their bodies, Setzer's lips hot against her neck and collarbone and Locke's mouth fierce against her own. Both of them take what they want like thieves, both of them hard and slick and moving in what feels to her like a perfect rhythm. (Locke had lied when he'd said he couldn't dance, she was sure of it.) She's not even trying to pretend anymore - she's moaning and writhing, moving with their rhythm as best she can, demanding more even as she comes hard - eyes closed, head thrown back against Setzer's shoulder and arms tight around Locke's waist, not either of them wanting them to stop until she's completely exhausted._

It makes their game a bit more satisfying.

_Later, after they've finally fallen asleep, she lies between them on Setzer's soft, warm bed, and gives them both a smile that she knows that they won't see._


End file.
